Petrified Fruit
by anticatalyst
Summary: The Wizarding Bank, Gringotts was robbed. Unknowingly, cursebreaker Bill Weasley employs Detective Hermione Granger and her bumbling sidekick, Dr. Neville Longbottom. Will they ever solve this case? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters (except those that have been made up) of this fan fiction belongs solely to the esteemed J.K. Rowling and have not been injured in the making. However, this fan fiction (including all authors' notes) is intended for all the readers of this site. The story can not be reproduced, adapted or transmitted without express consent of the author. If you have read this story in error, immediately close the window and tell no one. While all care has been taken, including thorough re-reading, the final responsibility for the validity, integrity and safety of the data within this story rests with the reader.

P/S – The author apologizes for the corny disclaimer (and summary). She pleads temporary insanity and possible schizophrenia. However, she grudgingly admits that the aforementioned disclaimer is actually not that all bad. She also regretfully admits that the characters and some of the used information belongs to the esteemed J.K. Rowling and she hopes that one day they'll be the best of friends (even if it is highly unlikely) and she will never have to write a 210 word disclaimer again. On second thought, she'll just stick with a paragraph the next time. No wait. A sentence. Sensing much hostility, the author will now shut up and get on with the story.

**CHAPTER 1**

It was utter chaos. Wizards, witches, and every goblin that worked there, were running back and forth. For the first time in over two hundred years, the wizarding bank, Gringotts, had been robbed. No-one had slept for over a week, relying on hourly infusions of coffee. They had checked vault after vault, assessing the damage. Every vault had been opened, yet nothing was taken. Well, with the exception of vault 647. It was as if the robbers knew what they wanted but didn't know which vault it was. The vault happened to belong to the Delacour family, an old wizarding family that had been members of the bank for more than a century.

27-year-old cursebreaker Bill Weasley sat down, nursing his coffee. He still hadn't found a single clue that could help him solve this case. He sighed, feeling discouraged. No one was allowed to leave the bank yet, as they didn't want to wizarding tabloids to get hold of this story. People knew that Gringotts was the safest bank in the world and this would not help the bank's reputation. Bill got up and put his mug away. He took a deep breath. The chairwoman of the bank, Madame Marishka Marinescu, was still at his neck. He would have to face the dragon lady, and he knew that after over a week of not sleeping, she would not be in the best of moods. After all, goblins were not famed for their friendliness at the best of times.

He knew he had no other choice. They needed help. Desperately. The reputation of Gringotts was at stake. He knocked on Madame Marinescu's door smartly, bracing himself for her harsh reply. "Come in," growled the very tired and frustrated goblin. Bill entered, closing the door behind him. Marishka looked at him and frowned. "What is it Bill? Have you found anything yet?" she asked severely.

Bill shook his head. "No ma'am, I'm afraid whoever who robbed the vault was very, very familiar with the bank. They left no traces. Not even the shadow of a spell," he replied.

Marishka sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "So why are you here then?" she scowled.

"Well ma'am…I think we need help. I would like to employ a detective to help me solve this case," he said nervously, bracing himself for Marishka to start yelling.

Marishka frowned. Then she picked up a card from her desk and tossed it to him. Surprised, Bill caught it deftly, turning it over to look at it.

"Use them. They've only just started out and I'm sure they'll be low key. We don't want this story leaking to the papers, especially the Quibbler." Marishka said.

Bill frowned, looking at the card. 'Granger and Longbottom,' it said. For some reason the name Granger sounder awfully familiar, but he couldn't place it. Briefly, he wondered if the Longbottom was any relation to Frank and Alice Longbottom.

Bill wasn't happy. He wanted someone who was established. Not some novice detectives that would make a huge blunder out of it. He sighed, again. He knew that he couldn't argue with Marishka. She was being very generous as it was. Hopefully these detectives were not incompetent.

"Well no use dallying. You know what to do. The Delancors have already been informed. I expect that you will interview them soon enough. After all, you have such close relations with that family," Marishka said, referring to Bill's girlfriend, Fleur.

Bill nodded. "Right away, ma'am." He made his way out of the office, in search of another cup of coffee.

A/N: This is my first story. So…don't be gentle. No wait

Nooooo! Okay, that was lame. Ah well. Please review. Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The author regretfully concedes that she does not own any of the characters in her story except the ones that she had obviously concocted herself.

21-year-old Hermione Granger stomped about in her pigeonhole of an office. For the past year, she had been working as a private investigator. After Voldemort's defeat, which had cost both Harry and Ron's lives, Hermione had decided to give up her magic and spend the rest of her life as a muggle. However, Dumbledore refused to let her cut herself off from the wizarding world completely. He had come up with a deal which Hermione had numbly agreed to. After all, she was still much too overwhelmed from what had happened to her two best friends. Dumbledore got her to sign a magical contract, so that Hermione would temporarily spend time living as a muggle with someone to keep a watchful eye over her. Neville Longbottom was appointed as her trusty 'sidekick'. This was a great sacrifice for Neville, but Hermione had saved his life during the war and he felt that it was the noble thing for him to do. Both Hermione and Neville were to live as muggles, without contact with the magical world. Dumbledore and a select few wizards and witches were aware of their location. No further information had been provided, no matter how much their friends and family had pleaded. However, this contract could be broken if Hermione decided to involve herself once again in the affairs of the magical community.

Hermione plonked herself on her chair, propping her hand on the desk. She buried her face in her hands. Her life was miserable. Sure, she missed Harry and Ron, but a year had gone past and she knew she had to move on. She missed being able to do magic and she was sick of her low-paying job. She wanted to go back. Yet she felt too ashamed. Why had she run away in the first place? She knew that everyone else had grieved over the loss of the two young men. It was cowardly of her. She was glad that Dumbledore had made her sign the contract. At least she still had an inkling of a chance to go back to the life she had. She felt guilty that Neville had to suffer it out with her. Speaking of Neville, where was that 'sidekick' of hers anyway?

She pfft-ed. Her rotund sidekick was probably at the donut shop round the corner, making a life changing decision whether to eat a chocolate or a sugar-coated donut for lunch.

---------------------------------------

"WHAT!" Bill's voice could be heard across the entire office. His face was flaming red. Steam was practically coming out of his ears. The card Trabella had given him turned out to be a portkey to Albus Dumbledore's office. Albus Dumbledore, with his eyes twinkling mischievously, had cheerfully informed him of Granger and Longbottom's position in the magical world. However, Dumbledore had yet to mention who Granger and Longbottom were. Bill, being a Weasley after all, jumped to conclusions and assumed that they were ex-criminals who had been shunned form the wizarding community and unless they were requested by a high ranking witch or wizard to return, they had absolutely no contact with the magical world.. The reputation of Gringotts was at stake, and here Dumbledore was ordering him to employ _criminals_. He took a deep breath. He would deal with this calmly. Dumbledore _had _to be joking. He just had to.

"Albus, you cannot be serious," he said.

"Now really Bill, when have I not been serious?" Albus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bill looked at him incredulously. "But they're bloody criminals! How can you of all people put the reputation of Gringotts at stake!"

Albus chuckled. "Really Bill, I though better of you. You do realise that there is nothing you can do to change my mind. Trabella has already signed the contract allowing them to be employed."

Bill glared at him. He felt his face flaming again. Thank God there wasn't a mirror in sight. He was pretty sure his face had never been so red. He took another deep breath and exhaled noisily. He looked calmly at Dumbledore.

"Fine then. But if anything goes wrong I will not take responsibility for it" He said, staring hard at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. He picked up what looked like a smoking pipe and handed it to Bill.

Bill looked at it quizzically.

"This is a portkey that'll take you to them" Dumbledore explained.

Bill nodded mutely. Taking the portkey, he muttered an incantation.

Just before he was transported he heard Dumbledore calling, "They're not criminals!"

He felt a brief tug on his bellybutton and the next thing he knew, he landed flat on his butt in a dirty puddle, in the middle of a busy, narrow street in London. Right in front of him he saw a small, nondescript signboard saying, "Granger and Longbottom, Private Investigators/Detectives, 4th floor."

He stood up, only to slip and fall again.

"Oh Bloody Hell," he let out.

Then it started to rain. Heavily.

A/N: Firstly, I apologize for taking ages to post the second chapter. It has been a really short term in school and I had exams and assignments and and and…eeek… Anyways its all over now …phew!

Secondly, Thank You to all those who had reviewed my story…you guys are the best ever! hugs

Thirdly…umm…bah I had doing this "first second third" thing…never know when to end…oh yeah…Finally I'll try my absolute best to get the third chapter up as soon as possible!

Thanks again for those who reviewed and those who are about to review wink wink nudge nudge (and oh yea I'll try not to curse you if you criticise because I really want some comments bout how I can improve this story)

So yeah, that's it for now.

Peace.

p/s – there ya go Elise, I've corrected that one grammatical error…sniff


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note : This is the old chapter 3...I've made some changes in slight changes in chapter one, mainly the name of the goblin. I plan to re-write chapter 3 as soon as I get the chance.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! sniff

It was 6 pm in the evening and it was dark and raining heavily. Hermione groaned with hunger and frustration. Neville had gone out to get dinner for them and she was pretty sure he would have a hard time coming back. She had insisted he take an umbrella. As usual her advice just flew past the top of his head. Hermione hated being cooped up in their tiny 2 bedroom apartment/office. It was all they could afford with their meagre earnings. Hermione sighed; sometimes she wished she still lived in the wizarding world where life was much simpler.

The was a knock on her door. Hermione brightened up. "Food!" she thought as she hurried to the door and flung it open, not caring that her partner would be drenched to the bone and her carpet would be ruined. Hermione had no idea that she was in for a big surprise. Neither had Bill. Both of them stared at each other, shocked. Then Bill took a hesitant step forward. Big mistake. Panicking, Hermione slammed the door as hard as she could, then hearing a muffled "oomph!" She cringed. She knew she had hit him on the nose. Hard.

Hermione took a deep breath and composed herself.

_This is just a normal reaction when you see someone from the past_, she reasoned with herself.

Cautiously, she opened the door. She then saw Bill clutching to his nose, jumping around and groaning in pain. Thinking quickly, she pulled him into the apartment before one of her nosy neighbours found out. They stood in the middle of the living room. Bill, clutching his nose, while Hermione was looking pointedly at his wand that was sticking out of his pocket. Bill looked at her, puzzled. Then it hit him. "Oh," he mouthed, and used his wand to fix his nose. Hermione then noticed the puddle on her floor. Bill was drenched to the bone and covered in mud.

"Come with me," she said, beckoning him to follow her. She led him to Neville's room.

"Umm, you can take a shower here. I'll put some clothes out for you," she offered.

She opened Neville's closet and grabbed some clothes and a towel and placed it on the bed.

"Thank you," he replied, gratefully.

She nodded, and then quickly left the room, shutting the door tight behind her.

She placed the kettle on the stove, preparing some tea as she waited for him.

Minutes later, Bill came out, towelling his hair.

"Would you like some tea?" she offered, holding out a steaming mug.

"Yes please," he replied, taking the mug from her.

They sat in the kitchen, sipping tea, sneaking glances at each other. Bill had recognized her immediately when he saw her. He grinned inwardly; she had not changed a bit. Well appearance-wise anyway. She was still incredibly short and petite and still had her wild golden brown curls that everyone remembered her for. He wondered what it would be like to run his hand through her wild mane of hair. He shook his head fiercely. _No not now_, he thought.

Meanwhile, Hermione was studying him too. His long red hair, tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His dragon fang earring. His tall, lean body…she blushed, chastening herself for finding him attractive.

Finally, they both had run out of tea and sneaking glances at each other just wasn't going to get them anywhere. They each had a million of questions, yet they were unable to look at each other in the eye.

"So…" Bill started.

"Well…." Hermione said at the same time.

"No, you go first," they both said at the same time.

They looked at each other, startled. They grinned at each other, feeling relieved that the ice was now broken.

Bill leaned back against his chair and stretched. Hermione kept her eyes at level with his, pointedly not looking at his lean, muscular arms. Bill coughed surreptitiously, prompting her to say something first.

"Well, I suppose I should ask you how did you find me or more importantly, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked trying to hide her anxiety.

"Dumbledore for your first question, I thought you would have figured that out by now," he said, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione nodded; she should have known.

"And oh yes, Gringotts was robbed almost two days ago and we need your help. Your's and Neville's of course" he added casually.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed.

Bill nodded, "Yep."

"But…but I'm just an a amateur detective, I haven't had a proper case all year!"she protested.

"Well Dumbledore and Trabella insisted you could help us. To be honest, I myself was reluctant to employ you. I actually thought that you guys were some sort of banished criminals, looking for an easy way to get back into our world. I didn't recognise your names till I saw you. Dumbledore obviously tricked me. Cheeky old fart," he said, sighing.

Hermione chuckled at his comment about Dumbledore.

"No wonder you looked so shocked to see me," said Hermione.

Bill raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"I beg to differ. You were obviously more shocked. I could have been injured permanently," he replied, and he pointedly tapped on his nose.

Hermione blushed guiltily. "I'm so sorry about that. I panicked."

Bill shrugged, waving off her apology.

"Its alright, I won't sue you…for much," he teased her, laughing at her horrified expression.

"I can't believe I fell for that!" she exclaimed, swatting him on the shoulder.

Bill grinned and winked at her.

"So Miss Granger, my turn to ask questions now. Tell me, what have you been up to these days?" He asked.

"Hermione, please. Well I-" she was cut off by a loud explosion.

They looked at each other in puzzlement and stood up quickly. Bill quickly pushed Hermione behind him held out his wand, preparing for the worst.

TBC

A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed! Again I apologize for the delay! No! Don't kill me! Noooooooo…

Readers: (glaring) Oh shush!

Author: Eeeek

Well that's it for now. Stay tuned for the next chapter, soon to be posted. Ciao.


End file.
